Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Alien
<''' '''Other Features Use this page to nominate and vote for the featured Omnitrix alien, which will be listed on the home page. Use the button below to nominate an alien. type=commenttitle page=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Alien preload=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Pages/layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate an Alien Note: For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *As of July 1st, 2013, only registered users can edit the wiki, so only registered users can vote. *Keep the layout almost as it is. Don't change the preset numbered and bulleted lists. *No voting for an alien that you nominated, or voting twice. *'You ''can change your vote. But you can't vote twice.' *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. **1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. *'Credit the creator if nominating someone else's aliens.' Alien Requirements *The alien must have all the characteristics of an alien, weaknesses and powers, listed on its page. Exceptions can be made such as the information being withheld temporarily because of spoilers. *If your page has no pictures, it will not be chosen. (This is because of the display format on the main page.) *'No idea theft accepted in the alien.' Previous Winners 2011 *April: Benpire *May: Infinite Alien X *June: Harlequin *July: The Percolating Coffee Guy *August: Math *September: Georock *October: Ek *November: Dayjob and Nightshift *December: Fury 2012 *January: Smallarge *Febuary: Upchuck Norris *March: Hydro-Tide *April: Chill Factor *May:' TIE! HayWire and Go-Su *June: Elemental Monkey *July: Super-Duper *August: Ultimate Storm *September: SpeedGate *October: Huntscer *November: Rupture *December: Flarecrow 2013 *January: 3D *Febuary: Crabon *March: Protosect *April: Bronzoon *May: Launchviper *June: Gigablast *July: Cy-X *August: Mothster *September: Balance Flame *October: SlenderBen *November: Psybiote *December: NML 2014 *January: Testi-O *Febuary: Handra *March: Loch Ness (Brandon 10) *April: Zelusassin *May: 'TIE! 'Hothead (S100TRS) and Feet Balled *June: Ultimate NRG (Ahmad 15) *July: Slapstrike (Ahmad 15) *August: Ultimate Electrolite *September: Eyedra *October: Rex Hydra *November: Vanissimo *December: Ultimate Ditto (Ahmad 15) 2015 *January: Disastra *February: Camineral *March: Ninjace *April: E-Bola *May: Blamurai *June: Fright Height *July: '''TIE! Nova Hero and LineRider *August: Overtide (Tech 10: Rebooted) *September: TIE! Ultimate Golurth and Plague (Symbiote) *October: TIE! TyMR and Lavalamp *November: Paradox Wasp ---- Snow Bear Created by Brandon 10 and nominated by Pablo For #daaang I remember when this thing was first made Kamen Rider is bad! 18:22, November 1, 2015 (UTC) #Deserves it. Greetings, I am the seventy-first Monitor! 18:37, November 1, 2015 (UTC) #He's a meanie with a beanie, the man with a plan, he's MiggyThePiggy 23:39, November 17, 2015 (UTC) #Snow Bear! Yes sir! http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/0/08/4897796.png/26px-4897796.png [[User:Ahmad15|'Ignis comedit unusquisque. Ignis tenebris comedit unusquisque.' ]]http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/0/08/4897796.png/26px-4897796.png 18:43, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Against # Comments *Oh the memories...He's a meanie with a beanie, the man with a plan, he's MiggyThePiggy 23:39, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Over The Rainbow Created by CaT and nominated by Charles Butler #MURDERMysteryIslandright|400px For #This is pretty cool.' Creator of the Hunger Games, Owner of NUKEMS WINS', Founding Member of Wolfpack Please Welcome ZeVikingSif! 20:12, November 17, 2015 (UTC) #^ (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ *:・ﾟ*:・ﾟ*:・ﾟ✧ (Wall - Blog - ) 00:00, November 18, 2015 (UTC) #YOU'RE A KID NOW, YOU'RE A SQUID NOW! - Echoson #I like colors. EMBRACE YOUR INNER SPLIXSON 19:27, November 21, 2015 (UTC) #Cool alien! Ich sollte diese links abbiegen auf Proxima Centauri nahmen haben! (Wall - Blog - ) 12:34, November 22, 2015 (UTC) #Kind of a long name, but he's one of the best aliens I've seen so far. :D UltiEpic! (Wall - Blog - ) 13:02, November 22, 2015 (UTC) #'Yopo' (Wall - Blog - ) 13:21, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Against # Comments *This has the Sci100 seal of approval on it. This is awesome.